Sicarius
"I've got a lot of blood on my hands, but it's all tainted. Things were rotten in this kingdom far before I ever arrived." - Sicarius Sicarius is an extremely skilled freelance assassin, hiring himself out to the highest bidder. He first took to this nasty line of work at only 15, taking advantage of his age to evade suspicion from local authorities and escaping undetected. Sicarius has proved a very effective killer, taking full advantage of his mystical Potentia abilites to perform these nasty deeds. As part of his line of work, he as developed several powerful connections within various criminal underworlds. Appearence Sicarius stands a few inches taller than the average man, at 6' 1". At first glance one would not think of Sicarius to be anything special, but hidden under his clothing is a chiseled physique and scarred body that hints at his violent past. The scars Sicarius' dangerous lifestyle has earned him include two small scars from stab wounds, one on his upper back and the other on his lower torso. In addition, he also has a scar from a bullet wound on his left shoulder. With his clothing covering a majority of his battle wounds, the only scar most people see on Sicarius is the thin mark from a sword slash across his cheek bone. Sicarius keeps his medium black hair slicked back too keep it from getting in his way, though a stubborn stand often falls in front of his eyes. This look, though intended to be practical, gives Sicarius a styled appearance that may lead one to conclude the young man cares more about his appearance than he really does. Typically, Sicarius' attire consists of a plain black undershirt with a dark colored jacket fitting over it. The jackets Sicarius wears vary, as he often removes them when engaging in combat, sometimes even using them as a distraction to set up a counter attack on an opponent. For this reason Sicarius often loses his jackets, or they are damaged during the fight, forcing him to seek a replacement. Sicarius' black pants, though not a unique item, are harder to replace. Sicarius wears specially made combat pants, constructed from a sturdy yet flexible hybrid material. They cost a fair price, but are seldom damaged to the point of needing a replacement. Sicarius also wears a pair of light boots, designed to resemble hiking boots. The soft soles reduce noise and the thick heel magnifies the power of his strikes. Sicarius' attire appears normal enough to mingle among pedestrians without attracting to much attention, yet is extremely functional in combat. When on the job, carrying out assassination missions, Sicarius makes a few minor adjustments to his attire to help keep his identity concealed from the few that manage to catch a glimpse of him. Sicarius dawns a skull mask, covering his face from the nose down, as well as a short cloak to replace his jacket. The cloak cuts off at the waist, as Sicarius found that the full length cloak made it difficult to perform more evasive maneuvers. To compensate for this, Leon simply cut off the bottom two feet of fabric, leaving the base of his cloak ragged and torn. The final addition to his ensemble is a pair of black gloves. Sicarius personally removed all of the fingers on his gloves, with the exception of the index, middle and ring fingers from the right glove. Though Sicarius rarely ever fires more than a single arrow, the fabric helps prevent his fingers from being rubbed raw on his bowstring form sustained firing. Personality Though he is viewed as a cold blooded killer among the citizens of Caelum, Sicarius indeed live by a set of morals, rare for someone in his line of work. Potential Ability Hell's Angel The infamous black bow that earned Sicarius his nickname of "Black Arrow" was actually given its own name by the young assassin. Sicarius dubbed his weapon "Hell's Angel," feeling this name was appropriate due to the code of ethics he strictly follows, despite his line of work. (Description of weapon appearance...} Though Sicarius is quote skilled with an ordinary bow, able to consistently hit a man sized target up to seventy-five yards, With Hell's Angel's enhanced arrows, Sicarius is able to strike targets as small as an apple as distances up to several hundred yards. Other AbilitiesCategory:Potentia User Martial Arts Training Pending... Situational Awareness Pending... Category:Characters Category:Red Rebellion Category:ODDED